Scrapped Then Scarred
by FutureWonders
Summary: I don't know who you are but please listen to me. I don't have much time before they find me. I want you to listen to my story, you don't have to. My name is Mangle, and I've gotten myself into an unexpected situation. I'm hiding in a cabinet inside the Parts & Service attic. I want you to read what I was able to save from them. I was scrapped. They were scarred.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! If you have not played, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and 3, You will not understand ANYTHING. I Highly recommend playing both games or watching a video on YouTube before reading this. Thank you.

There are large amounts of coarse language in this.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Chapter 1 - Mike

It's been weeks since Freddy Fazbear's Pizza shut down. The letters that once spelled "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" now read "F ea s Pi z "

The letters that remained were unlit and broken. The place got shut down of a murder incident. 2 children were killed, shoved into the animatronic suits supposedly by Freddy himself. There were blood splatters that crossed into the words "Vengeance."

Anyone that entered was killed immediately, as they did not want anyone inside their territory.

I was the last guard to work there, a simple job, 12AM to 6AM, the graveyard shift. Apparently it wasn't simple. For starters the Animatronics moved in sporadic patterns. Chica would move from the Kitchen to the East Hall, to the dining area randomly. Freddy would hide in the shadows. Bonnie would hide in the supply closet. The rest would hide in the bathrooms. My final night with them, I technically screwed around with the animatronics' eyesight, hoping to make it better. Though I ended up making it MUCH worse. The day afterward, one of the animatronics turned on a customer, literally biting their brain out. The crapload of blood everywhere was bad enough, but the red eyes of the animatronics just made it worse. The place closed its doors, completely mortified by the bite. Locking the animatronics inside.

Then, they started auctioning off the animatronics, though no one really wanted them. The one that was selling for the least was Mangle, at $280. The most was Salvage, who sold for $12000. Now the owner just sets them in the pizzeria, to rot most likely. Each day, I would walk by Freddy's Pizzeria, the animatronic were tapping at the windows, smiling and saying SavE TheM. They knew who I was, and wanted me.

I never really hated them, yet most of the previous guards did. They all complained that they should reprogram their AI, but the manager didn't do anything about it. After the second night, most of the previous guards quit their shift. But I found the job intriguing. The introductory statement wasn't all that cheerful. I somewhat remember what the man on the phone said, something like this.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servers locking up

if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

After hearing this message for the first time, most guards started to take notes,

DO NOT GET CAUGHT BY ANY CIRCUMSTANCES

Manage power thoroughly

close right door when checking tablet.

The animatronics did have terrible eyesight. Considering every adult they looked at, they thought that it was an endoskeleton. Though one animatronic I think deserves some recognition. Mangle. Mangle or "The Mangle" is what the company calls a "Botched experiment." She can crawl and hang on the walls and overall looks more like an endoskeleton rather than a costume. I felt no sympathy for her, as she was a murderous robot. The words from Scott, the man on the phone, played in my head.

Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!  
Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh...

Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening 'til close.

Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow. 

I actually would love to fix her up and have her help around the apartment. Though it would freak everyone out. I began taking an Engineering class on robotics. It felt awkward learning something when your 32, however in return, every time I sold my inventions to the company I received about $1350.99 for it. Full-time minimum wage can be hard on someone. I could drive down to Burgerly, and buy a cheeseburger, fries, and a cherry cola. The rest of my money would have to pay the apartment bill.

Back when I was 9, my friend, Jeremy, used to drive up the road every Saturday afternoon. His parents would take us to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He would always get a small cheese and pineapple pizza, and I would get a small olive. Our waiter's name was Jenny, who always brought us our food, then the drinks. The three main animatronics, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy, would walk around entertaining the children. When they returned to the stage, they would always sing, "March Of The Toreadors."

Jeremy and I see each other on occasion, though it's usually for a work meeting, or news. He was my boss, before I had to work as a night guard. Still, when I ran out of battery, Freddy would still play, "March Of The Toreadors", with his eyes illuminated. Toying with me.

Jeremy told me that he was a security guard in 1987, about a week before the bite happened. He told me that it was exhilarating, but terrifying. He said that there were 14 animatronics, each with their own style of attitude.

*RING*

I jumped out of my chair. It was the phone, yet it said it was a "wireless caller" I looked at the number, it read 860-123-1987. I answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mike? Is that you? It's Jeremy, I wanted to tell you something."

"Hey, Jer, what's happening?"

"Mike, yesterday I kept hearing this clicking sound, almost like a radio. I thought it was my heater, but it almost sounded like Mangle..." He trailed off.

"Jer, that's impossible. They run on a wireless network in the pizzeria. They can't go out without turning off. I think."

"Mike I swear it sounded just like Mangle's radio box."

"Calm down... Maybe it's someone playing a joke on you."

"Mike, I live in a neighborhood without teens. Everyone except me is about 80 or 85."

"Pull it together Jer. Mangle cannot go outside the pizzeria. NONE OF THEM CAN!" I screamed.

"Mike! I'm telling you they were at my door."

"Alright fine. Meet me at the lighthouse on route 8. 12:30 sharp."

"Deal."

I turned off the phone and climbed the ladder to my attic. I began to work on a large phone, a 1950's style black-and-white radio dial one. I was about to finish the model, when I heard a very strange sound. It was almost like if you took a radio and put it through a garbage disposal chute.

First I looked at my clock, 11:32 AM. I checked out the window and 3 teenage boys were sprinting down my driveway.

"You damn kids!" I screamed.

Then I heard it again, yet much louder and more frantic. I checked the window again and there was a mass of wires and metal outside my door.

"Shit!" I screamed. I grabbed the shotgun I keep in my closet for emergencies, and race down the stairs

I opened my door and nearly fainted. Mangle was sitting at my doorway, cocking her head at me.

"Holy Shit! Holy Shit! HOLY SHIT!" I screamed. My finger was on the trigger.

"Mike, do-do-do n-not shoot." She said.

I gawked at her. How the hell does she know where I live I thought.

"W-we have a-a-an issue to di-d-discuss." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Mike

Mangle crawled through the doorway. I kept my gun aimed at her, in case she did anything funny.

"M-m-Mike, I need your help, the Animatronics, They aren't acting right."

I looked at her, then pulled back the pump.

"And who says I'm to believe you. You tried to kill me!"

Mangle cocked her head at me. As if she didn't understand. She climbed onto the counter, and sat there.

"Master sh-"

"Hold up!" I said. I pushed the pump forward, fully loading the gun. "Who the Hell is this Master?!" I demanded.

She looked at me again, and started backing up.

"I believe his nickname is Marionette..."

I stared at her. Marionette was a psychotic, masterminded, and well-equipped animatronic. He always toyed with you, making you hallucinate, blinding you for a few minutes, obstructing the camera view. The list goes on. He's a 9-foot tall animatronic with knives for fingers. Jeremy never spoke about him, he gave him shakes.

"I have two questions for you Mangle. How did you find me, and Why did you find me?" I said.

"I-I sprinted away... He was chasing after me. Someone told me to go to house 112587."

"WHO?" I yelled.

"M-my mom." She said.

I looked at her for a moment.

"You have parents?!" I asked, nervously. "Who are they?"

"I know my mother, Salvage, but I do not know my father."

I stared real hard at her. Salvage... I thought. Where have I heard this name

"I was the only animatronic born from another."

I tried to switch the subject, I did not want to know how animatronics were made from one another.

"Back to square one, why did you come find me?"

"Marionette h-has the animatronics working for him."

"So?"

"We can't resist him. I've tried, and tried, but it's impossible. The only person that seems to be able to resist him, is Salvage."

"Who's this Salvage?"

"Her first-fir-first name is Springtrap."

*BANG*

I fired my gun at the ceiling. Mangle jumped back, flying off the counter.

"You say that name one more time, and you're dead!" I yell.

Springtrap used to be a costume I wore, I'd put it on for five minutes, then take it off. However just recently, I discovered someone was crushed inside the suit, he accidentally touched the spring lock, and he compressed himself.

"Holy Hell Mike!" She yelled. "A little warning next time."

I concentrated all my willpower not to shoot Mangle.

"How does Marionette control you?" I asked.

"He uses some kind of server virus that forces us to do what he says."

"Mangle, I'm going to repair your eyesight." I said. What the Hell am I talking about?! I thought.

She stood right in front of me, completely still.

"Why's that, to neutralize our hostility."

She read my mind, does she have that ability. I thought.

She grimaced when I motioned the place getting shut down.

"It was me. I killed the kids. I got sick of the kids snapping me apart. The more they broke me, the more they tormented me. I thought this would finally have made the owner put me down, instead he locked me with maniacs. All the animatronics started breaking me apart. Except for 2, Springtrap and Foxy. They protected me against them, which led them to being nearly destroyed. I still don't know why Foxy protected me, but if they didn't, I doubt I'd survived a day, let alone 8 months."

I put my shotgun down and looked at her for a second. This robot came to me in spite of helping her defend my greatest enemy.

"Mangle, I'm-I am so sorry. Though I do have a hatred of your kind, you are smarter than the average. I will repair you."

"Don't bubble wrap it Mike, you still are an enemy to us. The only animatronic I can remember not being hostile is Foxy...but he's been offline for 3 months now."

I picked up Mangle, and set her on the table. I shut off her power supply, and began to tinker around with her systems. First off, I isolated a system virus. Next I wired in her eyes to the correct sockets. Then, I attached an antenna to hopefully, prevent viruses. Next I re-wired in her hand and leg coordinations.

I turned Mangle back on, and she looked at me. The way a murderer looks at his target before killing it.

I found a few pieces of white scrap metal, then hesitated. What will happen once I rebuild her... I thought.

I placed each piece of metal around the sides of the endoskeleton, so she looked somewhat the same before he tots broke her.

"S-so how do you like it?"

"Define "like"." Her AI said. "It's okay."

Phew I thought. I sank back into my chair.

"Michael J Schmidt. Former employee of Fazbear Entertainment. 32 years old, DOB was March 14 1967." She said in a computerized voice, then she spoke in her regular. "That's nice to have. Thank you Mike. I'd hate to ask more but...could you come back to Freddy's Pizzeria with me...the last time I tried to escape Marionette ordered Bonnie to cut me down. She succeeded, me left in this state, but once she was free of command, she almost started crying when she looked at me."

I scoffed "Oh alright, how bad could it possibly be?"

"Defining Level Of Threat...calculating that this scenario carries a 95% chance of death, or a level 6 mission. Undetected by enemy forces, and that chance decreases by about 33.33333333333333333333%" Mangle's computer stated.

I had to ask I thought.

I picked up a bag and began packing supplies. A sidearm with 12 bullets in a clip, my Fazbear keycard, night vision goggles, and a cell phone for emergencies.

"Let's Go!" I yelled.

**Here is the edited version of chapter 2. I will edit chapter 3 when I get the chance, but I'm trying to expand the word count to at least 1000. I hope you like it! Bye and Stay Sharp.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Mangle

I didn't think Mike could do it, but he did, he actually fixed me. Now everything in the world looked so much sharper, Mike looked like a human, the adults didn't look like endo-skeletons, life was going to be better for me as it usually did.

"Hey Mangle, are you affected by the black box?" Mike asked

"Well, yes I am, I'm an Anamatronic I just don't want to end up hurting you."

"Mangle, what happened to Freddy's place while I was gone for the past 8 months?"

"Umm, Bonnie lost her face, Chica lost her hands, and Foxy practically torn to shreds, he fortunately doesn't look like me." He joked

"So it's a good thing I brought my supply bag?"

"Yeah, it's a very good thing." I said

We finally reached the Pizzaria and it looked the same, only with broken glass where I escaped. From the window I could see Bonnie, her power cord was out completely severed.

"Damn it!" I said "They've got Bonnie, and Foxy deactivated"

"What?!" Mike cried

"Marionette has the black box, look what it does to us." I told Mike

"Marionette this is out of control!" A new voice said

We looked over and it was Bon-Bon, rebelling against Marionette.

"Now Bon, it's ok, now." Marionette held up the box and barked "get down and get me an outlet for Foxy's cord!" Bon-bon's eyes suddenly turned a deep red and she said

"Immediately Master, I'll have it in a moment." She skipped off into the back room.

I then wanted to say to Mike "That's what happens to us," but it came out as

"Mike sefmjidkjfjfjjfjfj, to cusmxiwkdmfn" I garbled

"Uh, Mangle, can you say that again, I don't think I can interpret that." He said

"What I meant to say is That's what happens to us even now my eye color is a deeper red"

Mike looked at me and said "Woah, Mangle, don't kill me please,"

"Mike, it's fine, I'm not close enough." He said

I looked over again at Marionette to see that the black box he was holding, was actually a microphone.

"Mike" I said nervously, "that box is a microphone."

"Yes Mangle I'm aware." He said back.

"No, Mike that's Freddy's microphone!"

"Okay, Mangle, where are you going with this?" Mike stated

"That microphone is always attached to Freddy, if he has it that means Marionette can affect the old Anamatronics." I said

"Oh No!" He shouted, luckily Marionette didn't hear him.

"Mike, don't shout! Do you want him to hear u-us?" I said

Bon skipped back into the main room, where everyone was dismantling the older models and said, "Here is the outlet Master, will that be all?" She asked

"No, Bon get back to dismantling!"

The red glow in her eyes faded very quickly, and she tossed the outlet to Marionette.

"Mike what's he going to do to Foxy?" I asked nervously

"I'm not sure but if we're going to stop him, we need to get that microphone." Mike said.

"If all else fails," He continued "And one of you guys start trying to kill me, I'll run out of the Pizzeria and to my apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Mangle

We snuck around to the back of the Pizzeria, which was quite difficult considering all the Animatronics were at the windows way with red eyes. We knew Marionette had ordered them to kill any outsiders. We got to the back door unnoticed, I picked the voice lock with audio clips I recorded with my camera and the door opened with a loud shriek.

"Alright Mike, what now?" I said

"Mangle, why don't you lead the way?" He said

"Alright, just stay close, don't wander off." I told him

We walked into the Pizzeria and turned left to see Foxy sitting there completely motionless.

"Foxy, Foxy! Wake up!" I shouted while slapping his head from side to side.

"Mangle, I think he's deactivated, let me turn him on." Mike said.

He flipped the power switch under Foxy's jaw and he sprung to life

"Ahoy thar!" Foxy said.

"Yeah, Mike, he isn't just modeled after a pirate, he also talks like one as well."

I said.

"That's great, so I'll only understand about 1/2 he's saying." Mike said

"Alright lads, let's get back at Marionette!" Foxy said excitedly.

All 3 of us got down in the air vents, and crawled into the main room where once again my endoskeleton head made a garbled clicking sound. Marionette was still giving orders to either work, or get him an object from the back room.

"AHEM!" A very stiff voice said "I want to have this room clean by tomorrow!" The voice belonged to Marionette "Toy Chica, otherwise known as Chirp, go check the area to make sure everyone's doing what they're supposed to!" Her eyes turned a deep hue of red and she repeated "Immediately Master, I'll be back in a few moments." She ran off into the blackness

"Mike, what would happen if we get caught?" I said.

"Aye lass, what would happen if we were caught by these bad pirates?" Foxy asked

"Ummm, you guys might not like this option but, I say we run." Mike said

"Aye there, ye has a point." I heard Foxy agree

"Yeah, fine it's better than fighting them."

We started making a plan for ourselves and how to take down Marionette. I would create a diversion in the air vents to draw Bon-Bon and Chirp away from Marionette. While Foxy goes around and tries to jump-attack him, and finally while he's busy with Foxy Mike would then take the microphone and shut him down. Our plan was foolproof. Or so we thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Mangle

"Alright." I said "let's put this plan into action"

"Aye, lad lets sink their battleship!" Foxy said

"Let's go, whenever your ready Mangle." Mike started

"let's go!" I crawled out of the vent and into a new one above the main hall I slammed myself into the side of the vent and it made a very loud bang, almost like a gunshot.

"Bon, go check out the vent, I think Billy is playing another one of his pranks again" Chirp said.

"No, why don't you do it?" Bon-Bon said.

"Quiet!" Marionette shouted. I looked out of the closed off grate and saw that he lifted up the microphone and he yelled "BOTH OF YOU GO CHECK OUT THE AIR VENT!"

Both Bon's and Chirp's eyes turned black this time and said in unison "Of course Master, it will be done momentarily."

"That sick bastard!" I uttered.

I saw Foxy creep around into the darkness but Marionette raised the microphone, I thought to myself that he couldn't have heard him, but then as I watched in horror he shouted "SHOW YOURSELF!"

Foxy suddenly started to double over and start to vibrate rapidly then his eyes turned deep red and started to walk toward him.

"Ah, Foxy, what an unpleasant surprise, tell me what are you doing here" he said into the microphone.

"STOP THIS NOW!" Mike screamed.

Marionette turned to Mike and laughed

"So, Mike Schmidt, the night guard returns." Marionette said very calmly

"Let Foxy go you God-damn Jack-In-The-Box!" Mike said.

"Allow me to send me to your grave, Mike." Marionette slowly brought up the microphone. I couldn't see Mike die so I broke the metal surrounding the vent and lunged at Marionette Yelling "Damn You!"

Marionette caught me in mid-jump

"Ah The Mangle, my least favorite of the bunch," he tossed me to the side right next to Mike.

"You're a product of your own greed Marionette. Stuck in your own world." I said

Marionette's calm tone dropped very quickly.

"I AM IN CONTROL OF EVERY ANAMATRONIC IN THIS BUILDING, NO MATTER IF YOU RESIST ME YOU GIVE IN." Marionette shouted.

"And you!" He points at Mike "Allow me to show you what this can do!" He raised the microphone and shouted. "Mangle." This time it was in a very calm voice yet still very intimidating. There was a long pause of silence while Marionette figured out what to do next. I could feel myself giving in to the command."Destroy!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Mike

As soon as Marionette said it Mangle started doubling over. Her endoskeleton head popped off, leaving a trail of oil. I looked over at Foxy and his eye color was no longer red, meaning Marionette gave up control on him. Then Mangle's eye's turned deep red, and spoke in a voice that wasn't hers.

"Mike, run! Run before I ghgvxf!" She garbled.

I didn't need any more reason, I bolted down the corridor. I've never ran as fast in my life. I turned my head around and Mangle was chasing after me at an alarming speed. I had ran directly into the east hall corner, but she trapped me. I feared for the worst. Then, out of no where a human like figure stood in her way. Foxy jumped right in front of Mangle, stopping her in her tracks.

"Foxy get out of the damn way! She said

"Lass!" Foxy snapped back. "STOP!"

He held on to her while I frantically searched my duffel bag for anything that could be used as a weapon. Pipe? No. I was about to pull out a screwdriver when I heard an Animatronic screech come from Mangle.

"Lad, look out!" Foxy said.

She lunged at me, leaving me no time to dodge. I only managed to drop the duffel bag and turn a 45 degree angle. Then Mangle's sharp teeth clamped down on my side. I lost all my senses in seconds.

"ARRG! MANGLE GET OFF ME!" I screamed

"Hang on lad, I'll do what I can!" Foxy stammered.

I looked down at my side and thick red liquid was streaming out where Mangle bit me 'it's blood' I thought, but nothing registered in my head but pure agony. Everything but my side went cold. I screamed in pain but it didn't do anything.

"Lad!" Foxy yelled.

He ran over and grabbed both of Mangle's jaws and nearly ripped them off. Blood was lined against her jaws. My vision started going hazy. Then I blacked out.

When my vision began clearing I saw Foxy with gauze and some bandages.

"Foxy what happe-OW" I yelped

"Easy there lad, you've had quite the run-in with ol Mangle's bite." He said

"Holy crap, that hurt, wait where is Mangle?!" I said

"Lad, while you were blacked out, the scurvy rat, ran all the way back to the Marionette saying in a very deep voice that he'd done the job."

"So we lost Mangl-GAH" I yelled

"Take it easy lad, that bite is painful, she injects a small amount of poison with every bite, neutralizing her prey effectively."

"Okay, Foxy, we need to get a bigger group to fight against Marionette. He's obviously a very smart robot. Hey, wasn't Bonnie with you Foxy?"

"Aye, lad, but she's all broken down, literally she has no face it's just wiring."

"I can fix that problem, just is she hostile?"

"No lad, she may be less hostile than Mangle, well before she did her thing." He said

"Alright let's find Bonnie, fix her up then hopefully add her to our group" I said

"Alright lad, let's go!" He said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Mike

Foxy fashioned a makeshift crutch made out of a sink handle and some wood. It wasn't perfect but they helped me walk while avoiding the searing pain coming from my gash. We walked down to the main room, avoiding the Animatronics above anything. We snuck around to the Parts and Service room, where the door was cracked open. I peeked inside and I saw Bonnie, and she looked the way Foxy described her.

"Hey Foxy, how come you don't try to stuff me in a Freddy suit? I didn't fix your eyesight so don't you see me as an endoskeleton?" I asked

"Aye, lad I do, yet I don't stuff you, because I know you're a friend." He said "Also I feel like we've met before lad, have we?"

"Umm I was the night watchman here, in 1993...that's about 6 years ago." I said

"So you were the person Freddy was after... It's a miracle you're alive afterward lad." He said.

"Anyway let's go fix Bonnie." I said.

We walked into the Parts and Service room and Bonnie was completely destroyed, her arms and legs all had tears varying in length, and she had a complete mess of metal and wires for a face.

"Lad, I doubt you'll be able to fix her, she's been deactivated for 6 months now." Foxy said.

"Well a person can believe, can he?" I said

I started with the tear in her right arm, the smallest tear about 13 inches and patched it up with some purple cloth sewing it in place and coating in in plaster so it looked normal.

"Foxy, grab me a strip of cloth, about 3 feet long." I asked him

"Alright lad, give ye a few moments." He said

"Please do hurry, we're running out of time and if Marionette catches us, we're doomed."

"This would be much easier with Mangle lad, but I doubt Marionette will give up control since she poisons her attack. Those bad pirates are hard fellows to convince." He said

I started making Bonnie a face out of Metal plates, steel bolts and wires to connect the eyes.

"Oh duh!" I said. I face-palmed myself. Bonnie's eyesight was still bad so I reached in and untwisted, and rewired her eyes in the correct spots and then fit the faceplate onto her outline. Foxy came back with the long strip of cloth and placed it on the ground.

"Thanks Foxy." I said.

It was difficult to tell but he showed his teeth back at me, I think that was supposed to be I smile, but I wasn't sure.

"Hey Foxy, could you come over here." I asked him.

"What is it lad, what do you need ol' Foxy here for?"

"I need you to cut the cloth with your hook, about 18 inches." I told him

He brought up his hook and sliced the cloth to the size.

"Thanks Foxy." I said

I was about to put the cloth on Bonnie's left arm when I heard the loud speaker click on.

"*AHEM* Mike Schmidt, If you're hearing this then I've sent a little special someone to have fun with. He should be arriving any minute now." It was Marionette

"Foxy, get ready, I think we'll have some trouble."

"I can handle it." A new voice said.

I turned around and Bonnie was standing up and with large white pixels showing through the facial mask I placed on her.

"Any for the record." She said "I like the facial design, thank you Mike."

The Parts and Service door crashed down and I gasped at the sight.

"Mangle...what happened to you!" I said


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Mike

"Mangle..." I said.

She'd gotten a complete makeover. She had 2 feet, both hands, and a both eyes.

"Mangle... You look better now, who did this?" I asked I was about to walk over to her, but she snarled at me.

"Mangle, it's me, Mike Schmidt, the one who helpe-WAIT!"

I looked straight into her eyes and they were bright red meaning Marionette hadn't given up control on her.

"Mangle...Listen to me you're on our si-." Is all I got to say before the loud speaker came on.

"Oh Mike... Will you ever learn my ways... Well enough to know that Mangle won't be talking anytime soon." Then he started laughing evilly.

I snapped my head around to look at Mangle and her eyes returned to normal...but she didn't emit any kind of sound.

"Oh and good luck trying to get her to talk again!" And the loudspeaker shut off.

"Lass! Answer me!" Foxy snapped.

Mangle didn't answer in fact she looked scared, almost terrified. I didn't know why.

"Mangle...it's okay what you did and biting me..." I trailed off.

She still didn't answer. Making us wonder what Marionette did to her.

"Mangle, it's okay speak to us, you don't have to punish yourself, you were under Marionette's control." I said

"Lass, it's okay to talk!" Foxy said

"Wait guys, maybe Marionette did something to Mangle's voice box, that could be why she isn't talking." Bonnie said.

I started to walk toward Mangle and she crawled into a small semicircle.

"Mangle stop moving! I won't hurt you!" I said.

She froze instantaneously, so I opened her jaw to look inside.

"Now...voice box...voice box...AH HA!" I said as I pulled out a small metal box.

"Lad, that would be her radio box..." Foxy said

"Foxy...that has to be the voice box...there nothing else in there"

"No lad, I know that's the radio, it's how we signal the police if there's a criminal in the building." Foxy stated

I connected the radio box where I found it, and then I gasped

"Foxy, where was Mangle the last time you saw him?" I asked him

"Well, now lad, I believe he was with Marionette last I knew." He said.

"That means that Marionette has Mangle's voice box. It's the most likely suspect." I said.

"Lad, ye has a point...I know something that will force her to talk...unless her voice box is gone."

"Wait Foxy you don't mean..." Bonnie trailed

"It is the only way lass..." He said

Foxy walked over to Mangle and crouched down right next to her ear and said

"4568942367099124678543987635241749478889765432135997654689071348!" He said.

Mangle's irises started shaking, then they turned red and pupils shrank to the size of pixels.

"..." She said.

"Yep...she's got no voice box." Bonnie said

I looked at Mangle then back at the other Animatronics.

"This is going to be a long day." I sighed.

Authors Note:

I. Am. So. Stupid. I should have introduced Springtrap(Salvage) earlier, I have future plans for the story, right now I'm writing chapter 14! I will have chapters 8, 9, and 10 out by March 6. If you think I should continue the story or end it here, because honestly the story feels boring. If you have any suggestions, either leave a review for me, or Private Message me. Thank you all for reading, if I get more than 4 Private Messages I'll post the rest of the chapters, 11, 12, 13, 1;, 15, 16, and 17. Bye guys and thank you for eternity.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Mangle

It felt terrible not being able talk when your friends are snapping questions at you.

"I have something that'll force her to talk, if she has a voice box" Foxy said

Oh no I thought, does he have the microphone?

"4568942367099124678543987635241749478889765432135997654689071348!" Foxy said.

As soon as Foxy ended the number stream, I could feel my servers shutting down and my pupils dilating. I thought I was going to double over again but I didn't. My whole body shook from the system reboot code.

I want to say Mike, I'm sorry about what happened, I can explain it later! But it came out as simply "..."

"She has no voice box." I heard Bonnie say.

Well duh I thought.

We all walked down to Main Hall where Bon-Bon stood guard along with Chirp. I started to climb the walls, then onto the ceiling, but I fell down and landed on the floor with a smack. I drew Bon and Chirps attention so quickly, the others were able sneak into the west hall, hoping they'd find a voice box for me.

"Mangle! I thought you'd stop sneaking behind us!" Chirp said.

"..." I said.

"Oh right, Marionette took your voice box! That's awesome for us." Bon said.

I looked at their eyes and they weren't red, which was odd because they weren't forced to take orders from him.

"Well now we can all be on guard duty." Chirp said.

"..." I said.

I saw the others sneaking into the door labeled "EXTRA"

"...!" I said.

I started to climb on the walls, but Chirp yanked me down off the wall, and dragged me into the center of the room, and tied me up to a chair.

"You aren't going ANYWHERE Mangle!" She snarled at me and she pulled up Freddy's microphone. How did she get the microphone! I thought.

"NOW!" She yelled at me "I WANT YOU TO GUARD THIS AREA!"

That command wasn't nearly as strong as I remember it being. In fact it wasn't tugging at my soul like Marionette's.

"Umm Chirp...I think it's off." Bon-Bon said.

Chirp turned on the microphone to full blast, and then she said.

"MANGLE." There was a long pause between her thinking what to do, and her actually saying something for me. I'd grown stronger, but that command nearly made me fall over. "ATTACK ANY MEMBER OF THE OPPOSING TEAM YOU SEE!" She screamed.

I started to shake from the command. I was having flashbacks of a few hours ago where I was in a similar scenario. I felt my server locking up and my attack prowess engaging.

That's when Chirp made a strange noise I looked at her and There was a sharp piece of metal sticking out where her solar plexus would be.

"Foxy... Stop this rebellion, you can't win." She said.

"It'll take a lot more than a bad speech to get me to stop, lassie." Foxy said.

Then, Foxy ripped his hook out from Chirps Mid-section and she fell over completely limp.

Bon-Bon stared in awe at her deactivated friend then sprinted to the east hall to avoid fighting.

"..." I said

"Oh and Mangle...here, you might find it useful." Foxy said.

He pulled out a small metal box with the initials VB on it.

"..." I said

Mike came running out of the west hall with a bunch of screws and metal plates.

"Mangle open your jaw so I can attach your voice box! Hurry we don't have much time!" He said.

I opened my jaws and Mike used his left arm to feel around for a spot to attach the voice box. I looked over at Foxy and his hook was covered in oil, Animatronic blood.

"..." I said.

"Mangle hold on, it isn't in yet! Don't strain yourself!" Bonnie said.

I felt Mike screw the voice box and then connect the wires into the speakers.

"There, Mangle try speaking through it." Mike said.

"Mike, thank you." I said

"Hallelujah! It worked!" He said.

The doors to the Main Hall opened, and Marionette himself started walking toward us with Bon-Bon and a bunch of screws.

"Ah so you found Chirp Eh, well I'm glad I found that extra microphone."

I turned around Foxy picked up the microphone and sliced it with his hook.

"Anyway at least I have mine. It's a shame I have to have you all die." He said

"Bon I give you permission."

She pulled out a giant sword, about 18 inches long. It looked like tempered steel.

She unsheathed it and sprang into action.

Authors note:

GUYS HOLY CRAP! 167 views in 50 minutes! HOLY HELL! This chapter is more intense, as with chapters 10 11 12 and so on.

Thank you for everything. Oh by the was 1326 views WHAT THE HECK! My mind does not process how I could have gotten something like that. Anyway hope you like these last chapters. Bye guys.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Mike

We all ducked and then rolled away from Bon-bon. She swung down her blade two inches from my head.  
"Jeez Bon, what the Hell! That was way too close."  
"I must do what Marionette tells me!" She said.  
I looked at her and her eyes were black, with tiny pixels in the middle. 'That's new' I thought.  
She swung her sword and it skimmed my head by millimeters  
"Foxy, throw me your hook!" I said  
"Lad, that's my only weapon, I doubt they have a spare!" He said.  
Bon-Bon tripped my and brought the sword down 4 inches from my face, A loud clang echoed from her blade, but Foxy had parried the sword with his hook!  
"Never mind, take it lad, you'll need it more than I will!" He said.  
I detached Foxy's hook easily and rolled away from Bon's next strike. I jumped away from her spin and held up my hook, blocking her sword.  
"Guys I'd like a little bit of help here!" I shouted.  
Mangle was the first to unfreeze, she started to climb up the wall, but Marionette dragged her down and tied her to a chair  
"Not so fast Mangle, I tell you what to do and you do it. Okay?" He said.  
"I'd never take orders from you, never have, never will! She said.  
While I was looking at Mangle, Bon swung down right at my head, but she was too slow. I jumped around her quick attacks then struck with my hook. I looked back over at Mangle, and her eyes started to turn red.  
"NO!" I screamed, I threw my hook directly at Marionette's head. The hook sliced through his neck, spilling oil everywhere. Mangle's eye color returned to normal, but she started to double over. I stared in awe at my insanely stupid move. What the hell is wrong with me? I could've hit Mangle! I thought.

"Bonnie, check on Mangle for me!" I shouted.  
"Okay" she shouted back.  
It was much harder to fight Bon-bon without a weapon. I dodged most of her light attacks, but when she did an overhead swing, it cut into my left shoulder.  
"GAH!" I screamed. The tip felt almost as searing as Mangle's bite.  
"LAD!" Foxy screamed.  
I evaded Bon-Bon's attack, then ran up to him.  
"Lad while I was in the back room I found this."  
He pulled out 2 steel hooks one with a hand grip, one with a hand slot.  
"Choose which one you want lad, I'll take either." He said.  
I chose the one with the hand grip placed it on my right hand, then, I ran up a party table and jumped at Bon-Bon.  
"HaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed.  
I sliced Bon's sword in two, the sharp end falling on the floor. She tripped me, then held the cut sword over my head.  
"This is personal Mike Schmidt, I will end you NOW!" She said.  
She brought the blade down, but it missed me by about a foot. I looked up at her and there was a giant metal hook going right through where her heart would be.  
"For the record lass, you don't hold a grudge against him" Foxy said.  
He tore a hole through Bon-Bon, then spun holding the hook upward and the it completely tore off her head. She fell like she was weightless.  
"Foxy, thank you, if not for you I'd be dead." I said.  
"No need to thank me lad, I didn't want that blue bunny hurting anyone."  
He was drenched in oil, mostly his hook but

"Alright now that the dictatorship has been dealt with, Foxy grab me the microphone." I asked.  
He walked over to the body of Marionette and picked up the microphone.  
"Here lad, you be careful with this." He warned.  
I took the microphone in both my hands, and snapped it on my knee.  
Suddenly, some of the lights turned on, and I saw the other Animatronics all walk out of the shadows, Toy Freddy, BB (or Billy) started walking toward us.  
"Mike Schmidt, Former night guard, you have my thanks." Toy Freddy said.  
"You just took down Marionette, with a claw!" Billy answered.  
"Guys, I think we can reopen the shop, I mean w-" I said  
"GUYS!" Bonnie said "Mangle isn't acting right."  
We all ran over to Mangle, where she was shaking very quickly.  
"Mangle...calm down, nothing is here." I told.  
"No g-g-guys, there's just a load of police vehicles outside." She said.  
I snapped my head around to see about six police cars surrounding the building.  
"WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED, LET GO OF THE HUMAN OR WERE GOING TO COME IN THERE!"  
I sprinted out of the building yelling to them.  
"GUYS GUYS DON'T SHOOT!" I said  
"Mike, you're alive! We thought we were too late, we're going to level the buildings with explosives, killing every Animatronic in there." One of the officers said.  
"Please don't, Come inside and I'll show you what the Animatronics are like." I told them.  
We walked inside and all the Animatronics were where I left them, standing near Mangle.  
"Everyone I'd like you to meet the team that helped me 'unhaunt' this place. Bonnie, Foxy, And Mangle. The officer extended his arm to greet them but only Mangle shook his hand.  
"Guys, it's okay, they're going to reopen Freddy Fazbears Pizza, getting Mangle out of Kids Cove, and using the older models." I said.  
"Alright lad, if you say so." Foxy said.  
"Ah what the heck." Bonnie said.  
Both of them extended their arms, yet the officer pulled out a taser.

"Hold on there you, why are wires spilling out where her arm should be?" He asked

"Lad, I don't think he likes us." Foxy said.

He held up his hook, and the officer fired on him. The twin wires hit Foxy's hook, electrocuting him. He crashed down on me.

"Mike!" Bonnie yelled. She ran and tried to tackle the officer but he was too quick. He fired on her and she fell over.

"Now, concerning your safety." He put away his taser and picked up Bon's sword.

He held it over my head.

"Hold on, officer, what's that!" I said.

He turned around and I unlatched Foxy's hook. He turned back around and I threw Foxy's hook directly at his leg. He crumpled on one knee, then fell over. Blood spattered where he was standing.

"Down you go, jackass!" I said.

I pulled myself out from under Foxy, then looked under his jaw. His power switch was offline. I flipped it on and off but he didn't turn on. Suddenly, I heard a crash. I looked over and Mangle started to crawl toward me.

"Mike, Foxy will be okay...right?" She asked.

"Mangle...he's not turning on." I said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Mike

Mangle crawled over to Foxy and flipped the switch in a special pattern, he set his system levels t then 3.

"Mangle... I said.

"Esascddsdssftfgyhdddwdfgjijujfwqshdgjuhdhdjgfyemfgrkdhgdirncosvdjvhhihrhpgjfjv,vn" Foxy said. His eyes turned golden.

"I'm getting out of here!" The officer said while he crawled away.

"AND YOU!" Foxy's voice boomed. "YOU SHALL PAY!"

Foxy picked up the officer and then threw him out the window. He shattered the glass then hit the cement with a loud thud. Foxy looked at me, the gold in his eyes began to fade away, and then he fell over.

"Mangle...what did you do to him?!" I asked her.

"I set his initial systems to 1993, our strongest setting." She said.

"Lad, Bonnie isn't acting right!" Foxy called.

"Foxy, she's just offline." I walked over and turned on her switch.

Her eyes blinked on and off, then she stood up. The rest of the officers poured into the building, guns aimed at us.

"Mike! Get out of here!" One of the officers barked.

"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SHOOT DOWN MY FRIENDS!" I picked up Foxy's hook and walked up to them. They tried to fire on my but they didn't pull any mechanism that would have fired anything. I held the hook up to his neck.

"Let us go!" I said. They quivered at my hook. Foxy, Bonnie and Mangle all stepped behind me. Suddenly, I heard a loud animatronic screech, unlike any I've heard. I turned my head around and it wasn't coming from any of them. I turn my head back around and all the officers were on the ground. Chirp was standing in the thick of it.

"Mike...Thank you for freeing me." She said.

I stared at her. As did Foxy, Bonnie, and Mangle.

"Chirp, I saw you get deactivated. Foxy drove his hook into your heart." Mangle said

"Not necessarily, he did indeed deactivate me, but he didn't kill me. He would've done it to Bon, but she was already doomed." She said.

"Lass, I cut you down, I'm amazed you survived that, not even Bon could."

"We cannot die unless enough simulated vital organs are cut. He hit my solar plexus, not my heart." She said.

I looked over at Bon, she looked as if there was something inside her. Mangle seemed to notice it as well.

"Chirp come here, there seems to be a paper inside Bon." I said.

We stalked over to her, and picked up a piece of paper. It read,

_If you're reading this, that means that I'm probably dead. One thing to note, Marionette cannot die, I have tried numerous times but they all fail. This place is driving me insane, Foxy has been off for 4 months now, Marionette wanted to destroy him completely. Not even poor Mangle can resist the microphone. Marionette has a stash of them in the kitchen, guarded by HIM, we don't speak his name out of fear he will attack. I tried to make an alliance with him, but Marionette found out. If the microphone is used too many times on us, our eyes go black and follow what he says without the microphone. I've seen it happen to Billy, and the older model of Chica. I fear it might happen to me. If Foxy ever gets activated again, I'll be amazed. The one thing I've from my experience is that Marionette has one weakness. A rewindable music box that has to play "My Grandfather Clock" over and over again. That is how the previous guard impaired him. I've been working on a mechanism like a music box, though I cannot find an audio clip for "My Grandfather Clock" I'm sure HE has one, but I don't feel comfortable talking to HIM. I keep the box in a supply closet near the W. Hall corner. To get to it there is a set pattern of bricks behind the Freddy Poster. You need to tap the bricks in this specific order. 6, 5, 1, and 4. That will open a compartment that contains the music box. Be Careful! To get the audio clips, I believe HE has it. HE should be slumped over on the counter. Be sure to reason with HIM, he's stubborn. Then, have one of us record it, the plug the music box into us. Lure Marionette into the prize counter, then play the music box. This should kill him. Tell Mangle that I'm sorry about the incident, I was not myself. _

_\- Signed Bon-Bon_.

"Alright, so who's going to record "My Grandfather Clock?" I asked.

Authors note

Alright guys, I wanted to try something new. This is kind of short but I wanted to see how you'd react. If it's positive, I'll continue to make shorter chapter ones. If it's negative, I won't. I am feeling ill, so I can't post until maybe Thursday. Thank you for reading, this story has come so far. Bye guys and as always, stay sharp.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - The Final Hours (Part 1 of 4)

~ Mike

We heard a creaking sound coming from under a party table. Marionette's body began to reassemble. His head attached itself.

"That was futile Mike, I cannot die!" He said.

We ran down the west hall while Marionette chased after us.

"Get to the music box, I'll hold him off!" Mangle said.

"Mangle! You're no match for him! You'll die!" My friends all said.

"As long as you get to the music box it'll be fine. I'll hold out as long as I can." She said.

I bolted down the hallway until I reached the Freddy poster. I lifted it up the poster and sure enough, there were a 3x3 set of bricks. I pressed them in the order that Bon said in her note, 6, 5, 1 and 4. The bricks slid away revealing a large but unfinished music box. ~

~Mangle

Oh sure I thought I'll just hold off the smartest, deadliest animatronic of all.

"Mangle, get out of my way. You're nothing but a mess. No one ever thought of you as one, not even the staff." Marionette said. I could feel my rage boiling, especially in my head.

"Marionette, you want to know something you little bitch! Mike cares for me, he always did. You look like a clown that's been left to rot for the past six months!" I screamed.

He picked me up, surprised and dazed, I thrashed back and forth, but he didn't let go. He tied me down to a chair.

"Now..." He pulled up a microphone.

"STOP THIS MARIONETTE! YOU CANNOT FORCE US TO DO WHAT YOU SAY!" I yelled.

He put the microphone up to his mouth and said, "BITE MIKE, CHIRP AND FOXY. USE YOUR POISONED ATTACK." Then he started to laugh.

I was losing to a madman. My servers locked up, and my pupils turned bright red.

"GUYS!" I screamed "LOOK OUT!"

I doubled over, I shook for about a minute I tried as hard as I could to resist him, but I couldn't. I stood up and said "Gladly Master, it'll be done swiftly."

What am I doing, STOP IT, DON'T CRAWL TOWARD THEM, REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE MANGLE I screamed at myself, but my body didn't respond, it did what Marionette told it. Foxy turned to look at me.

"Lad, LAD LOOK OUT!" He screamed at Mike. He turned around as I lunged at him. He caught me, and flicked off my switch, I shut down completely. ~

~ Bonnie

Mike tossed Mangle onto the floor then held up the music box.

"Alright" I said. "Now we need to get to the kitchen and learn "My Grandfather Clock" from HIM, whoever HE is." He said.

I looked at Mangle, and I flipped her power switch, but nothing turned on.

"Mike... Mangle isn't turning on!" I said.

"Lass, calm down, I'm sure it's just a bug." Foxy stated.

Marionette stopped laughing and glared at us, his glassy eyes filling with rage.

"Ah, lucky for you Mangle won't be turning on." He said.

Mike turned then sprinted at him. Marionette moved out of the way, completely avoiding him.

I grabbed the music box and ran past him.

"Foxy! Keep Marionette busy!" Mike shouted.

"Aye lad, I'll do my best."

"Mike, Run down to the Kitchen to find HIM! I'll help Foxy hold off Marionette." I shouted.

"Bonnie, don't do this, you'll both die!" He screamed back.

"Bon, I'll hold him off." Chirp said.

Both of us sprinted down to the kitchen. The door was shut and had about 5 different locks, each with its own access code.

"Mike!" I shouted. "I know the answer to 1 of the codes!"

"What is it?" He called.

I undid the pin, and I picked up a wire lying on the ground. I shoved it into the lock and typed in the letter and the doors swung open. ~


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - The Final Hours (Part 2 of 4)

~ Foxy

"Lass!" I called to Chirp. "Get his left flank!"

"I'll try Foxy, just be care-GUH." She said. I looked over at her and Marionette had impaled her with Mike's hook. Marionette pulled the hook out, then sliced off her head. She went sprawling to the ground.

"Now that she taken care of!" Marionette said. "I'll be looking forward to killing you."

I ran at Marionette , and I tackled him to the ground. I buried my hook into his gut, and he retched out oil and goo.

"Die. You. Piece. Of. Shit!" I screamed. Then I hacked off his head, oil was oozing from every section of him. Then, I ran over to Chirp, who was lying deathly still.

"Lass! Lass!? ANSWER ME!" I shouted.

"Don't worry, you'll meet her in Hell soon." A new voice said.

I snapped my head around to see Mangle, her eyes still bright red and her voice sounding much more intimidating. Though they started to turn black.

"What do you want lass?" I asked.

"Only 2 things. 1 is you stand still. 2 is to give me that music box."

"Shut up, Mangle, you'd never get the music box from me, even if I had it."

"Wait...you DON'T have it!?" She said in surprise.

"Well duh, I'm not going to carry around an important piece of equipment."

"Well I send my condolences to you."

"And why is that, lass?" I asked.

She lunged at me, and I was completely unprepared. She opened both of her jaws and snapped them down on my head. Her teeth bit out one of my endoskeleton eyes, leaving me half blind. I let out an animatronic screech, hoping to get Mike and Bonnie's attention. Though I doubted they would get here in time.

"Good try Foxy, but I'm the one who'll put you down. Permanently." She said.

I let out another screech, this time I was sure they would hear it but I couldn't tell. Mangle's teeth were tearing into my brain, spilling oil onto my fur.

"Mangle, STOP IT, I AM NOT THE ENEMY!" I shouted at her, but she didn't relent.

I brought up my leg and forcefully slammed it into her gut. She flew and crashed into the back wall.

"Yeah, put me down Huh." I said. My voice was breaking and quivering, but I still stood up.

"Foxy, I will not die under your watch!" She said.

I looked over to wall and she wasn't there. I frantically looked for her but, she crashed down from above, carrying Bon's cut sword.

"HaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed. She shoved the sword into my neck. Oil spraying from the gash. I snapped my jaws on her face, crushing it instantly, and she spilled oil into my teeth. I ripped her head off from her mess of wires and spat it out toward a trash can.

"Nice try, but I don't get put down easily."

I stood up then sprinted down the hallway and toward the kitchen where the door was cracked open. Golden Freddy lay slumped over on the counter. Mike and Bonnie were trying to get him to give them "My Grandfather Clock" audio file.

"Now look, Goldie, we need that audio track or else we're screwed!" Mike shouted.

*CRASH*

I turn around and there was what appeared to be Bonnie, all ripped up, and torn to shreds. She had a golden coating, and one button.

I snapped my head back, but Mike and Bonnie were still arguing with Golden Freddy.

"Wait..." Then it hit me harder than a truck.

"Sp-S-Sp-S-Springtrap?!"

Authors note:

I am soon bringing closure to this story, I don't know when chapter 14 will be out, [I still have to write it] I'm assuming by March 30, but it might be longer. Any suggestions I will take. Anyone out there that wants something in the book, and I approve it, might be there. It has to be in the limits, no resurrections, or adding different characters from different games. I have a question for you guys, should I add Phone Guy? This question is nagging at me and I want your opinion. Leave a review saying I should or shouldn't. Or Private Message me. I do plan on writing other stories, but if you want more FN content, I Definitly can. Or if you want me to write on something else in the future, leaves review or PM me. I'm capping the story at chapter 15, but I do plan on writing a sequel, Withered Heroes. Anyway, I'm open to criticism, just on the side note, avoid critisizing me on small errors. I'm trying to add in other characters, but... It's difficult. And I don't want to disappoint anyone. PS what should I call my fans/veiwers. Something like Buds or Anything really. Leave anything you want me to do to clean up the story, or add anything, PM me. Or write a review. As always, Stay Sharp.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - The Final Hours (Part 3)

~ Springtrap

"So you do remember." I said.

"Y-yes I-I d-d-do Springtrap".

"Foxy, you do remember, I have the sneaking suspicion you don't."

Foxy and I were the best of friends, we did practically everything together. We actually held a refuge from Marionette, but he found out a few weeks later. He decommissioned Foxy, then he dismantled me.

"Listen Fox, we need to get out of here, Marionette has already re-assembled." I said.

"Spring, seriously, I haven't seen you in 7 months, that's a longass time!"

*BANG*

It sounded like the crack of a small gun. Foxy looked okay, so I looked in the Kitchen and Golden Freddy was on the floor, oil spilling out of a gunshot wound in his forehead. There was a human standing with a small caliber gun pointed where Golden Freddy would be sitting.

"You Jackass!" He said. He looked at me and nearly fainted.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT!"

He aimed his gun at me but Bonnie stood in front of him.

"Mike, this is Springtrap, one of our best agents. Also where did you find that?" She asked.

"The officer dropped it." He said.

"Well thats good." She said.

I walked up to Mike and told him that Marionette was re-assembling. He stood guard at the door while we searched Golden Freddie's audio files.

"Protocol 08...Mirrored Images...Aha!" I said.

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

I held up the audio jack and plugged it into the music box. The files transferred just as Golden Freddy died.

"There, now we should be able to impair Marionette." I said.

Suddenly Foxy started shaking. He crumpled to his knees, and held his hands on his temples. He looked up at us and his eyes started to turn to a deep red.

"Oh No!" I screamed. I ran up to Foxy, and helped him up, only to get pushed down with his hook at my throat.

"What shall I do with her, Master?" He asked.

"Oh... Do whatever you want Foxy." A voice said. It was raspy and dry. It could only be one person.

"Jeremy Fitzgerald." I said. "Why? Why force us to do what you want?"

I didn't want to but Foxy held his hook like a meat cleaver ready to slice off my head. I yanked out a flashlight and blasted light in his face, strobing it into his eyes. His eyes turned white and he fell over.

"What did you do to him?!" Jeremy yelled.

"Foxy and I are best friends, he told me what restarts him, and I told him what resets me, NOTHING. I do not restart from a mask or a flashlight." I hissed.

Jeremy tackled me, we both fell over. He yelled a command into a blue box, it sounded like "Attack the others" but I couldn't tell.

*BANG*

Mike shot Jeremy in the face, and he sprawled to the ground. Blood leaked out from his position.

"Nice try, you asshole."

"Jesus Mike, a little warning next time." I said.

Marionette appeared in the doorway his wire body slipping through the crack in the door.

"Springtrap... So you've come back to die again." He said.

Mike fired on him, the bullets entered both his eyes, and he fell to the ground.

"Bitch!" He said.

"Mike! You're too damn quick with that thing. One wrong move and you could kill us all!" Bonnie shouted.

"Springtrap! Play the music box!" Mike shouted. I started to turn the crank on the music box, and Marionette's remnants began to turn into dust.

"Alright, this shou-" I was cut off by a quick strike to my neck, and I collapsed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - The Final Hours (Final)

~ Springtrap

"Hng..." I said. My systems started rebooting, and my eyesight cleared. My hands were bound, and I was tied down to a chair.

"Now... I want you to tell me, why are you here Springtrap." A voice said. It was dry yet familiar... I couldn't match up his identity to anyone I've met.

"Who are you!" I shouted.

"I believe we've met before, 8AM, November 13, 1987."

1987, Umm wasn't that 11 years ago. I thought. Then it hit me.

"M-m-Mike?!" I said.

He stepped into the light. As well as Jeremy and Marionette.

"Why Mike, why and I trusted you!" I said.

"When will you learn, after I knocked you out, the others attacked me. Though they didn't put up a fight. Foxy was the easiest to kill, strobing light in his face is effective. Next was Bonnie, she's bleeding out in the Parts And Service room right now." Mike said.

I turned to Jeremy "How are you alive?! Mike shot you!" I yelled.

"Blank rounds." Mike said.

I turned and we were in a small room, almost like an attic, but not quite.

"You might recognize where we are, after all, you were a little rat in the maze." Jeremy said.

I recognized the place, the kitchen cellar. Suddenly, Mike and Jeremy both fell over. Marionette stood, looming over them.

"Come on Springtrap, let's go we're breaking out!" He said.

He took the hook and sliced the rope bounding my hands. Next he cut the ropes tying me down. I got up and we sprinted from the kitchen to the Parts &amp; Service room in about a minute.

"Alright this is where Mike said Bonnie would be." He said.

We tried to open the door, but it was locked tight. I slammed myself into the door, but it didn't relent. I banged on the door and shouted "Bonnie, can you open the door!" But I didn't get a response. "BONNIE!" I screamed. I didn't care how loud I was. Yet I sounded much quieter than I thought.

"Is there something wrong with my sound processor?" I asked Marionette.

"Springtrap, they burned off parts of your ears." Marionette said.

"WHAT!" I screamed I placed my hands on my head and there were two one panel ears on my head. Damn you Mike! I thought.

"Springtrap? Is-is that you?" A weak voice said. It was clearly Bonnie, but she didn't sound well. I sprinted at the door, slamming all my weight into it. The door fell off its hinges. Bonnie was slumped in a corner, a thin wire protruding from her neck.

"Springtrap, good you're here *Cough* I didn't think you'd find me." She said. "Also, WHY IS MARIONETTE WITH YOU!"

"Listen Bonnie, this may sound crazy but Marionette SAVED me" I said.

"No, I believe you, but Mike betrayed us."

I looked around the room and Freddy was to my right. He was dismantled, and had different sets of teeth. I walked and crouched down next to him. I brushed dust off of his face and flicked his power generator. He sprang to life. Freddy looked at me and cocked his head.

"Who are you?" He asked. "And what are you doing with Marionette!"

"Freddy, calm down, it's Springtrap. Marionette saved her from a brutal punishment." Bonnie said weakly.

"We should get Bon-Bo-"

"Bon's dead, but maybe we could try to rebuild him" I said.

"You *Cough* witnessed it Spring?" Bonnie said.

"I lurk in the shadows, I was afraid if I stopped Mike, one of them would kill me for sure." I said.

I turned my head around and saw two dark figures walking toward us.

"Shit Shit SHIT!" I screamed. "Everyone! Hide!"

I ran and crouched in a darkened corner, Marionette hid inside a box, while Bonnie just stayed slumped over. Mike and Jeremy both entered the room. Freddy ran into the darkness.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Mike screamed at Bonnie.

"Why would I *Cough* know where they are Mike, you had them." She said. Jeremy picked up a long wire and threw it at Bonnie, it pierced her eye. She howled in pain. You bastard! I thought.

"YES YOU DO, TELL ME BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Jeremy shouted. He threw another wire, this one pierced her knee.

"GAH!" She screamed. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I ran and tackled Jeremy.

"Die. You. Piece. Of. Shit!" I screamed. I picked up a wire and plunged it into his throat. Blood sprayed from his wound, all over me. I opened my jaws then bit down with immense strength. I crushed his skull, blood squirting everywhere on me. I looked like a walking CDC nightmare. Mike pulled out his gun, and fired. I didn't feel any different, but Mike didn't shoot me. I looked over at Bonnie, and there were three large holes right in her head.

"No...no...NOO!" I screamed. I ran over to Bonnie tears running down my face.

"It's okay Springtrap *Cough* just one last thing. Get back at Mike..." She trailed off.

"Bonnie..Bonnie...BONNIE." I yelled but she didn't answer. This can't be happening I thought. My tear streams had grown,

"Bonnie, I will get back at Mike, I promise." I said.

I turned around and Mike wasn't there.

Authors Note:

I reuploaded to help fix a few plot holes. I hope it clears up some confusion.


	16. Chapter 16 ( UPDATE )

UPDATE

So if you guys were wondering "What the actual f*** happens in this story," allow me to explain.

I wrote this chapter while I had a surgery in my neck. I was high as BALLS off Valium,when I wrote chapters 14 and 15. I kinda forgot I wrote this story. Naturally, 1 year later, I find out Chapter 15 makes absolutely no sense. I am currently trying to think of a better way to end this story.

Also OVER 10000 VIEWS. GUYS THAT IS ABSOLULY CRAZY!

Also, leave a review, it helps me out to see what I should fix


End file.
